The Beginning
by Rev
Summary: A new character, with a big past, joins the Order of the Pheonix to hopefully outwit the great Voldemort. New Chapters have been added. Sorry I haven't added in quite a while! What a long writers block!
1. Ch 1

The Sixth Book....  
(And a few revisions to the 5th)  
  
By the ever unpopular:  
Tori Lee  
  
This starts after Sirius sadly dies and they have returned to the house of Black. Harry is faking sleep on the couch while Lupin sits in the kitchen drinking coffee, acting like he's waiting on something  
Ch.1  
  
Remus took another sip of coffee as he sat the cup back down. Harry took a sigh, then shifted so he could see without Remus knowing he was awake. The room was suddenly quiet. Out of nowhere, a knock disrupted the silence. Remus stood up and looked out the peep hole in the door. Then he open the door and a figure in a black cloak and hood walked in. Harry tried to move in order to get a better view. He could tell that the person was a girl, but oddly looked a lot like Sirius. Being quite far away, he couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. Oddly enough, he managed to hear Remus say, "He's dead," while the girl stood flabbergasted at the statement, the Remus embraced her in a hug. He could also hear the sobs and see the tears as the gently flowed down her cheek.  
After a few minuets, she stood back, then they talked a little more. Harry was getting more and more curious to who this person was and why Remus was accepting her so well. Soon he heard a few names mentioned, like "Severus" , "James", "Malfoy", then even his own. After a few moments, Remus had poured her a cup of coffee and they were sitting at the table. He noticed while she was sitting there, she would glance over at him periodically. Whenever she did, he'd close his eyes so it looked as if he was never awake. Harry was starting to get drowsy when he noticed them getting up, mentioning something about bed, then what happened next got Harry fully awake, even though he didn't let them know it. Remus embraced her and kissed her. Apparently she wasn't too shocked about it, but didn't quite see it coming. She smiled and turned away as went up the stairs. Remus stood there for a second watching her, then looked over at Harry, as if he had never even noticed he was there. Harry shut his eyes as quickly as he could.  
"Harry, are you awake?" Remus said as he shook his shoulder to wake him up. Harry yawned and acted as if he had been asleep the entire time. As soon as he sat up Remus sat with him. "Well, did you see or hear any of that? You can be honest, it doesn't really matter," he said.  
"Well, I saw a little, but I could only hear bits and pieces," he replied, "but who exactly was she?" Remus smiled weakly.  
"Did you notice something about her appearance, the way her face looked," Remus inquired him.  
"In my opinion, she looked a lot like Sirius for some reason. Plus she wore a lot of black clothing. Is she related to him?" Harry wondered as adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Yes she is. She is Sirius' twin sister. Her name is Siria Black and she found out about what happened and wanted to confirm the news. Poor soul. Hasn't seen him in ages and was worried to death about him. After all the turmoil and trouble in the family, they only had each other, and even they fought against each other. She was in Slytherin, while me, Sirius, and James were in Gryffindor. I was in love with her since the first day I met Sirius. Of course, I wasn't the only one. I bet you can guess who the other was," Remus snickered while he turned to Harry.  
"Not entirely, is it someone I know?" Harry asked unsure of who it could possibly be.  
"Well, it was Severus. That was the only thing I ever had a grudge against him for, and he got her for quite a while during school, and sometime there after. They were even supposed to get married before Voldemort decided he wanted to kill her. Of course, we had a big fight in the 6th year just because I was talking to her. It ended up me, Sirius, and James against Severus and Lucius and a few other Slytherins who had helped. That was a busy day for Madame Promfry. I was quite surprised Dumbledore didn't expel us on the spot, but he gave us another chance. Then after we graduated, like I said, they were going to get married. It got close to time, and Voldemort was getting strength. Of course, since Severus was a Death Eater/spy, he couldn't be too close to her. So they decided to postpone. They were never able to communicate for many years and they never had a chance to get together any time after. So a lot of the time, after Sirius went to Azkaban, she stayed with me because it was the only safe place. Sirius made sure she stayed there since he trusted his life and hers with me. We were getting along quite well, got to know each other more than we had at school, then I got an owl from Dumbledore saying I could have the teaching job, so she took care of my house. After I quit, I returned home to find a note from her saying she was gone to find Sirius, she didn't want to wait for him to return. So I hadn't seen her for three years. I think she was still quite attached to Severus there so we never committed to anything. That's why I think the kiss was a little much for tonight, anyways," Remus said realizing he was babbling on, but Harry was listening to every word.  
"Huh, so she was your big crush...I wish I could have seen the big fight," Harry said as he thought about it.  
"Don't get me wrong. James and Sirius were always trying to curse and jinx him at every chance they got. That's why she was always upset with Sirius, because he wouldn't leave Severus alone. I just never bothered cause I was too busy staring at Siria and protecting her from stray attacks," he said as he remembered all the memories of Hogwarts. "Ok, I've rambled on long enough. Get upstairs and get some sleep, it's late," Remus said as he stood up and stretched along with Harry. They exchanged "Good nights" and went to bed. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2  
  
After the previous night, everybody was introduced to Siria and got to meet her. They got to know her, then the next day, Harry woke up in the morning and made his way downstairs. The Weasly's where already awake and fixing breakfast. He noticed that Siria and Remus where still not down there. Ron and Hermione said good morning to him and he sat down. Almost right after he did, another knock came to the door. Mrs. Weasly answered the door, and Severus Snape walked in.  
"Is it true? Is she here?" Severus asked as he came into the kitchen. He quickly took a seat not even noticing anybody else or saying hi.  
"Yes, Severus, she's here. She is still asleep though, upstairs. You can talk to her when she gets up," Mrs. Weasly replied.  
Ron leaned over to Harry. "I wonder what's got Severus all worked up this morning," he whispered towards him. Harry nodded and motioned that he'd tell him later.  
After everybody settled down, and Severus had a cup of coffee, Siria walked downstairs yawning. She said good morning to everyone, then she noticed Severus. He stood up and walked over to her. Mrs. Weasly nodded trying to keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione from staring at them. Severus and Siria walked into a different room, trying to have some privacy. The rest of them stayed and ate breakfast. Afterwards they helped clean-up. Soon they were done and sitting in the living room.  
"Hey, Harry, why don't we see how many rooms are actually in this house," Ron said as he stood up.  
"Ron, you know we're not supposed to be sneaking around in this house, it's dangerous!" Hermione said.  
"You're no fun, anyways Harry, what does Siria have to do with Severus?" Ron asked as he leaned against the wall.  
"Well, from what Remus told me, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and then after they graduated, they were going to get married," Harry said as he leaned back and Ron and Hermione looked flabbergasted.  
"Siria with him?!?!?!? Why and how? They just don't look like a match," Ron said as he put a disgusted look on his face.  
"Don't ask me, but apparently Remus also had his eyes set on her too," Harry replied telling him what he had heard. Ron stood up straight while Harry did the same.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go look around," Ron said as he started walking off. Hermione sighed and then she and Harry followed him. They turned a corner and came to an open door where Severus and Siria where, kissing passionately. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in their tracks and turned around as quickly as they could without being seen. Siria and Severus never noticed.  
Awhile later, Siria was talking with Severus in the living room while Harry, Ron and Hermione eyed them suspiciously. Finally she stood up. "Listen, I've got to go. It will help us out more," Siria said.  
"Yes, but won't it weaken you and possibly even kill you if you do it?" Severus asked standing up with her.  
"It will weaken, but it shouldn't kill. I haven't done it before, since Sirius has never been dead before. But I must at least try. It will only weaken and I can recover. I just need to get to where he died," she said as she thought up a plan.  
"But it will be near impossible! It is heavily guarded right now. You don't even know if it would work or not. We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it. Plus we would need to use the team more or less. Can't we just wait?" Severus asked as he put his arm around her.  
"I know, but we can't wait too long or I know it won't work. That's why we've got to hurry and talk to Dumbledore," Siria rushed off to write an owl to Dumbledore. Severus watched her, then looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione while they turned away, acting like they weren't paying attention. Severus sort of nodded then followed upstairs.  
A few moments later, Siria was rushing back down the stairs putting a long cloak on, followed by Severus and Remus right behind her. Soon she was out the door, then Severus followed, then Remus sighed and said, "Don't worry, stay here," then left as well. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them leave, but didn't say anything. 


	3. Ch 3

Ch.3  
At the Ministry of Magic, Siria, Severus, and Remus witnessed the same exact scene where Sirius was tragically killed. Siria motioned for Severus and Remus to go wait outside the doors to guard her and make sure nobody came in. At first they refused, but eventually they agreed. Then Siria rolled back her sleeves, then pulled out a necklace with a black stone on it. Under her breath, she started whispering a spell and her voice grew louder and louder with each word. Soon the stone shone and a bright light emerged from it. The light hit the veil and went right through it. A few seconds later, a limp body of Sirius appeared on the ground. Siria closed her eyes, and then the light went inside her. The power pulled out half of her life, then went into Sirius. Then Siria collapsed from the loss of energy.  
Feeling the power inside the room, Remus opened the door and ran inside to see what was happening. Severus tried to stop him, but Remus just pushed past. He burst in, only to find Siria and Sirius unconscious on the ground. He lifted her up and Severus ran in behind him. Siria slowly regained consciousness and smiled weakly.  
"Didn't I tell you two it wouldn't kill me?" Siria smirked then closed her eyes. Severus just shook his head.  
"Well, just don't do that ever again. You scared us half to death," Severus said as he picked her up from Remus and carried her out of the room. Remus picked up Sirius and brought him out as well.  
Soon they returned to the house while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all playing wizard chess. They took the two limp bodies upstairs to lay on their beds. Soon Severus and Remus returned downstairs. They both got some coffee and sat down. For at least two or three hours, neither one of them said a word. While they weren't looking, the three made their way upstairs.  
"Oh my gosh, it is him," Hermione stated as they saw Sirius slightly breathing. Harry looked at him in confusion.  
"But I watched him die. Even Remus said he was dead. How did they recover him?" he inquired.  
"Well I'm pretty sure Siria had something to do with it. It doesn't look like she's any better off than he is," Ron said as he looked over at the sleeping Siria. Suddenly, they heard Severus and Remus coming upstairs. Luckily, Harry had his invisibility cloak in the room, and they hid under it. They noticed that even before the two got upstairs, Sirius was starting to stir and awake. By the time Remus opened the door, Sirius was yawning, then looking at himself in disbelief that he was alive. He turned around to see Remus who was smiling, then embraced him in a hug. Sirius was still a bit puzzled at how he survived, then Remus turned around and told him about what Siria did. Harry heard them say that Siria sacrificed half of her life so that he could live. Severus was sitting on the bed next to her, and he noticed that she appeared a little paler than before, and left to create a potion to help her regain her health.  
Soon Sirius and Remus where downstairs, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came downstairs, acting like they had never known that Sirius was back. Sirius embraced them all in a hug then they all sat around the kitchen table. Soon he was being inquired about the afterlife and other topics of his death. Eventually he told them he didn't really want to discuss it since it wasn't one of the best topics ever.  
Severus went back upstairs, sat back down beside her, then began stroking the strands of hair on Siria's pale face away. It had soon administered the potion to her, but there were no immediate reactions. After a few minutes, Sirius returned upstairs to see how his twin was doing. Severus just looked at him for a second, then turned back to Siria. Suddenly, she slightly stirred in her sleep. Remus walked in soon after. Severus sort of leaned in closer, while Sirius just sort of stood there. Slowly Siria yawned and awoke. She started to sit up, then said, "See, didn't I tell you I'd be fine. I just needed a little sleep, that's all." Then she stood up and stretched and Severus just sort of nodded his head.  
Not much later after that, the Order of the Phoenix was reunited in the upstairs room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained downstairs while the meeting was in order. In the room, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.  
"Now, first, congratulations Sirius, on coming back to life. That was an excellent contribution you made Siria, thank you. Now, for the reason I called you all here, it is time and the war has begun. Voldemort is ready to attack, and so must we be," Dumbledore told them.  
"So you're telling me, I've just come back to life now to go die again," Sirius asked with a smirk.  
"Well, I don't think Siria knew this was about to happen, did you Siria?" Dumbledore asked. Siria just shook her head. "Anyways, I need one of you to fill in for a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. We seem to have been having no luck with them lately. We just need someone to stay near the grounds to keep an eye out for Voldemort if he attacks. We also need at least two volunteers to stay in the Shrieking Shack. Any volunteers?" he said.  
"I'll be the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Siria spoke up. "I'd fancy a visit to Hogwarts. It's been so long since I've been there," she finished.  
"Me and Sirius could take over the Shrieking Shack, I think we know it best," Remus said with a smirk.  
"Well, that settles it. If anything happens, the rest of the order must be ready to move at once! Be prepared!" Dumbledore warned.  
"Oh, we'll be ready!" Tonks spoke up and smiled. Moody nodded in agreement. The rest of the order also chimed in their agreements. Soon the order was dismissed, and they each went their separate ways. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to the train along with Severus and Siria. Remus and Sirius apparated to the Shrieking Shack. Thus began the sixth year of Harry Potter. 


	4. Ch 4

Ch.4  
Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and watched as the new first years were sorted to there new houses. Dumbledore stood up and made his speech as he did every year. Then he introduced Siria to the students as Professor Black, their new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Not too much later, they went to their different common rooms and dormitories then went to bed. The next morning arrived shortly and the new schedules were passed out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had "Professor Black" first, along with Draco Malfoy and his group. The class began and Siria stood up.  
"Ok, this is my first year teaching and I've heard that this school hasn't had a consistent Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, so I'm going to try. I've talked to one of your old professors, Professor Lupin, and he's told me what all you have covered. I'll basically go from there and keep going. Any questions about this course or even about me?" Siria asked.  
"I've got a question. Are you related to the murderer Sirius Black?" Draco said with a snicker. All of his little buddies laughed with him.  
"As a matter of fact, I am Sirius' sister, but I assure you he is not a murderer. Someone else committed the mass murder and left the scene making it look like Sirius. Wait a minute, you must be Lucius' son. Be sure to tell him I said hi. I'm certain he'd remember me. Anymore questions?" she asked again. Draco sort of looked away, not suspecting a come back. Harry grinned and figured this was going to be a good year. Suddenly, a knock came on the door, then Severus walked in. He walked over and whispered into Siria's ear, then she nodded and he left. The class looked curiously at them, and Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then Siria spoke up again.  
"Without any more hesitation, lets move on and study vampires. Anybody know anything they would like to share with the class?" Siria inquired as Hermione's hand flew up.  
Later that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting out in the grounds discussing their first day back. Not too long after, Harry looked over and saw that Professor Black was outside walking near the lake. Harry nudged Ron who looked over to see. Then Snape came out and started talking to her. Draco came up behind them and started snickering.  
"So Potter, your new favorite teacher also seems to be a favorite of Prof. Snape! This ought to be an interesting year, don't you think Weasel?" Draco said with a smirk.  
"You shouldn't be making fun of the person who gives you any authority at all, even if you don't deserve it," Hermione spoke up.  
"Who asked your opinion you mudblood? It's bad enough you're in my presence," Draco sneered.  
"Using the same insults as you have since your second year. Now that's pretty sad, don't you agree Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Why it certainly is Harry. Too bad he's too dumb to come up with anything else. It's a shame that I bet he has to get his dad to come up with them for him," Ron laughed. Draco glared at him.  
"Do you want to start something? I'll have you cursed and dead in seconds flat if I have to," he said under his voice.  
"Oh, is that a threat Malfoy? Isn't your father in Azkaban right now, seeing that he was caught being a Death Eater? Well, then I guess you could go visit him and get some new insults!" Harry scoffed.  
"Just you wait Potter, I'll have my revenge on you yet," Draco said as he turned on his heel and walked off. Ron and Harry started cracking up on what had just happened, but Hermione remained silent.  
"What's wrong Hermione? Didn't you want to see us get even with Draco for once?" Ron asked as he continued laughing.  
"Yes, I'm glad we got revenge on him and everything, but still, it was kind of mean to do that," Hermione told them.  
"Come on, don't tell me you're going to go befriend him or something are you?" Harry asked her.  
"No, it's just...I don't know. It wasn't as fun as I figured it to be," she said with a sigh. Ron just shook his head.  
"You're getting too soft on him Hermione. You know what he calls you, and what he's done to me and Harry. We have to have some fun sometimes you know," Ron told her.  
"Whatever, I'm going back inside," she said as she picked up her books and went inside.  
"I wonder what's up with her," Ron told Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the lake. Siria and Snape were still there talking, then they walked back inside. "What are you looking at Harry?" Ron said as he turned around.  
"Nothing. Just seeing what was going on at the lake," Harry replied. His eyes followed them into the double doors. Then he and Ron walked around a bit, then went inside as well.  
Walking down a hallway, Siria and Severus were deep in discussion. They were headed towards Severus' office to seek important advise.  
"Well, Sirius was talking through the fireplace, and I couldn't just sit there and talk to him when the 2nd years were about to come in. So I told him I have you call him back or I will reluctantly," Severus said in a hushed whisper.  
"Ok, did he mention anything about what was going on back at the shack? Have they learned anything new?" Siria inquired as they approached the room. Severus unlocked the door and went inside.  
"I guess we'll find out," he said as he put the floo powder in to let them communicate. The flames burst into a bluish teal color. Suddenly the heads of Remus and Sirius appeared inside the fire.  
"Hello sis, and how would you be doing today?" Sirius asked as if it were just friendly conversation.  
"Fine, what's going on? Did something happen?" Siria interrogated. Severus nodded beside her.  
"Listen, we've managed to discover that Voldemort is getting more followers. Somehow he is obtaining them from your school. Keep a look out. Especially you Severus. No offense, but the Slytherins would probably be the first to want to come join him," Remus cautioned. Severus and Siria acknowledged their warning and ended the link. Severus turned to her.  
"How do you think he's getting to them?" Severus asked. Siria shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe the Death Eaters relations? Perhaps he's just snatching them at any opportunity he gets. We need to inform Dumbledore though, so that we can keep a better watch over them," Siria thought. Severus nodded.  
"You're right. We'll just have to talk to him then wait and see what will happened. Until then, we have no control," he said as Siria stood up. She headed towards the door then stopped.  
"When do you have to go back...to him, I mean," Siria sort of stammered. Severus sighed.  
"I'm not sure. When ever he calls us. Which will probably be soon no doubt," he said a little uncertain.  
"Well, just be careful. Don't let him catch you no matter what," Siria told him.  
"Don't worry about me, just don't let him know that you're anywhere near by," Severus warned her back. Then she smiled then turned and left. 


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5  
Time passed quickly for everyone. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Before too long, it was already near the Christmas holidays. One morning at breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement that a Yule Ball was going to be held again to lift up the spirits of the student body. The students all cheered at the thought. Siria smiled and glanced over at Severus, who kind of just rolled his eyes. He never quite got into the whole dancing part of the relationship. Soon the halls were filled with students asking each other to the ball, what they should wear, and who exactly should they ask out. Teachers were busy setting up decorations. Professor Flitwick was busy putting up the usual tree with the enchanted ornaments. Siria was busy setting up mistletoe in unsuspecting places and was putting different kinds of spells on them. One time Severus came up and kissed her while none of the students were looking. Harry was busy debating weather or not to ask anybody to it. At first he thought about Hermione. Then he thought about a few other girls. Then he, Hermione, and Ron all decided just to go and hang out to see what would happen.  
Soon the night arrived. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all walked into the Great Hall to see a marvelous sight of decorations and beauty. They managed to find a seat then grabbed some butterbeer. Then Harry looked up at the table where all the professors were, and noticed that Remus was there with a black dog at his side. Harry smiled and made his way over.  
"Hello Harry! Where's your date at?" Remus asked with a smile. Harry sort of smiled at the floor.  
"Well, I just decided not to get a date. Me, Ron, and Hermione just decided to come and hang out," he said.  
"Yeah, about the same for us two as well. Of course I might try to get one girl to dance with me since her partner isn't very keen on dancing...Ow!" Remus said as the dog nipped him on the leg. Harry sort of chuckled since he knew that the dog was actually Sirius as an animagi. "Oh quit it. I don't have a chance anyways," he said down to him. The dog sort of snorted to himself. Remus just shook his head. "Well I'm going for a walk, would you like to join Harry?" he asked him.  
"Sure. Not much is happening here," Harry said as he joined him. He glanced over to see what Ron and Hermione were doing, but they appeared content with each other. Remus, Harry, and Sirius the dog headed out of the Great Hall and into the garden that Hagrid had set up. Tall hedges loomed over their heads as they continued through the maze of greenery. Remus looked towards the moon for a second then sighed. Sirius gently tugged on Remus' robes so that he'd look at him. Then Sirius headed off in a different direction. Harry and Remus both followed him as quickly as they could without looking like they were running. As soon as they turned a corner, Remus saw Siria coming out. Sirius growled quietly at Remus. Then he nodded and sighed again.  
"Yes, yes, alright I'll only tell her the news and that's all!" Remus said as he started to walk over. Sirius bared his teeth. "Just chill alright!" he turned away and walked over to her. Harry just stood back and watched.  
"Listen, you've got to go into hiding or something. Voldemort is going to be after that Black Stone or whatever you called it. He was after it before, and he wants it again!" Remus explained to her. {See "Past Hogwarts" by Tori to get this. The Black Stone has been in the Black family for thousands of generations, created by some of the darkest wizards in the family. Voldemort tried to get it when Siria and Sirius were in their fifth year and Siria managed to steal it before the rest of her family let him have it. Unfortunately, she had to put on the necklace to hide it, and it sealed itself onto her neck so that she couldn't take it off. So it remains there till this day. There is the story to catch you up!}  
"Well, I'm safer here than anywhere else. Dumbledore is here and so I'm not too worried. Plus, you do realize, only pure Black blood can use it. Oh, and I have to be beheaded. I doubt that's going to happen to me anytime soon. So just don't worry about me ok?" Siria comforted. Remus just fidgeted where he was standing.  
"You do realize that the war is actually beginning very soon. Voldemort already has most of his army together, that's why we're so worried. He gets that Stone and there will be no more world as we know it," Remus tried to explain to her.  
"I know! I'm sure before too long, me and Severus will have to leave and go fight...Ok, so he'll be spying, then I'll just fight!"  
"No you won't! You're not going up against him! We can't afford to loose you! I can't afford to loose you!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing...Uh, anyways, uh, just you stay here and don't get killed."  
"No what did you say before?" Siria asked with a small smile.  
"D-don't know what you're talking about," Remus stammered. "I guess that stones affecting what you hear."  
"No! Tell me what you said!!!"  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to you later," Remus said as he shook Siria's hand and left to join Sirius and Harry. Siria just stood there for a second with a confused look, then she just turned and went back inside.  
"Well, that went well. Yes I told her!" Remus told them as they continued walking. Sirius snorted. Harry just shrugged and said his goodbyes. Then he left to go find Ron and Hermione. After about another hour or two, the ball started to wrap up. Most of the students had already returned to their dormitories, and only a few of the couples remained, including the teachers who were dancing. Hermione and Ron were still sitting at the same area. Professor Black was walking around the room for a bit, then she stopped to get some punch. Afterwards, she headed over to where they were.  
"Hello there, how are you three?" she asked them. Hermione looked towards her.  
"Well, just hanging around really. Neither one of these two dance really," she said with a smile.  
"Aw, that stinks. Of course neither does my date, so I can't complain," Professor Black replied.  
"You know Lupin would dance with you," Harry said hoping she would acknowledge him.  
"I don't know. I know he does like me a lot, but I'm with someone else. Plus, I don't want him to think he has a chance with me when he doesn't. It's just not right to do that to someone. Well, I best be going," she said with a slight smile. Siria turned and walked away towards where the teachers were. Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head.  
"You shouldn't have done that. Now she's going to feel bad about breaking Lupin's heart," she said with a sad note in her voice.  
"Get off it Hermione! He'll get over it in a matter of time," Ron replied back.  
"Yes, but he's been in love with her about as long as they've known each other," she responded. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry let his eyes gaze over the people left. His eyes led him to find Professor Snape talking to Siria. Harry tapped Ron and Hermione on the shoulder, and they looked where he was looking. Siria took Snape's hand and they went onto the dance floor. They danced for a while, as people pointed and stared at them. Harry looked across from where he was to see Remus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Siria dance with someone else. Down at his feet, Sirius buried his face under his paws and tried his best not to watch.  
After another hour or so, Dumbledore sent everyone back to their dormitories, and the teachers left for their offices. Lupin and Sirius said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione before they left. A couple hours later, a new morning dawned, as well as a new life. 


	6. Ch 6

Ch.6  
Morning light crept onto Siria's face as she started to stir in her sleep. After yawning and stretching, she was glad that she did not have a class that day. Siria stood up and noticed a letter lying on her desk. She opened it up, expecting a long letter. Instead, she found only a sentence. It has begun. Siria began to wonder what it ment, but she figured out the answer in a matter of seconds. The war of good and evil had finally begun. She got dressed quickly and headed out of her door. As she left, an announcement boom throughout the school.  
"Students, please return to common rooms and teachers come to the staffroom immediately. Thank you and please don't leave where you are supposed to be," Dumbledore's voice bellowed through the school halls. Siria nodded and made her way to the staffroom. When she got inside, she sat next to Severus as Dumbledore started the meeting. "I'm sure you have all received the note, the war has begun. Severus, you'll be starting your duty tomorrow I believe," he said as Severus nodded his head. "The rest of you will stay here and hope that nothing comes this way."  
"Excuse me, Dumbledore, but should I go to help Sirius and Remus?" Siria asked.  
"Certainly not. You need to stay here. This is the safest you can be, and we must make sure that the stone does not get in his hands. He might not have gotten the Sorcerer's Stone, but he has a chance of getting the Black Stone. We want to elimintate that chance. Don't leave," Dumbledore told her. "I believe that is all we can do for now. We must alert the students, but don't tell them why they must be careful," he finished. After formally dismissing the meeting, the teachers went their separate ways. Siria went with Severus to his office instead of her own.  
"Listen, I really think I ought to go," Siria told him.  
"No, it's too dangerous right now. Dumbledore is right. You need to stay here," Severus tried to explain to her, without getting on her badside.  
"Ok, I stay here, Voldemort comes, puts all of Hogwarts in danger, as well as Harry, and he still gets the stone. Why don't I just go into hiding so he can't find me, and I'm the only one in any type of danger and he would have no clue where I am? That way we're all fine and dandy?" Siria said as she sat down in a chair near by.  
"Who cares about Potter? He'll find a way to find you. I'm sure Lucious, who is also a death eater, would remember you and me together, and then suggest that I tell him where you are and then kill you when we do find you. Do you think I want to do that?" Severis asked.  
"No, but you won't know where I'm at because I won't tell you or anyone else and you won't have to kill me since you couldn't find me," Siria explained with a laugh.  
"Fine, but Dumbledore won't be too happy when he finds out you left anyway," Severus said as he started packing.  
"I'll leave him a note and explain. He'll understand completely, I'm sure...I hope," Siria said as she started to get up.  
"Well, if you leave before I have a chance to say goodbye, just know I...really, love you a lot," Severus told her as he hugged her as well. She smiled weakly, then turned and left the room. Then she returned to her office.  
When she arrived, she started making sure that everything was locked up. After making sure all her personal belongings were where they were supposed to be, she turned to leave. When she opened her door, she took a deep sigh, then left. As soon as she made it too the grounds and into the near by trees, she took the form of a black panther, since she was an animagus. The Black Stone morphed with her, so it was completely concealed. Then she made her journey away from the school.  
A few hours later, Severus walked down to Siria's office. Dumbledore had let the students roam inside the school, but they were not allowed to go outdoors. As Severus neared her office, Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed the look of fear and worry that was on his face. They turned a corner so they could watch without him seeing them. Severus tried to open the door, but to his dismay, found it locked. An infuriating expression overcame his face, then he turned and slightly kicked the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started acting like they were busy in conversation when he passed, but Snape never noticed them. Their eyes followed him as he went down to his office. A couple minuets later, he returned in a long cape, then they watched him leave out of the school. 


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7  
A long time had passed since Severus and Siria had left. The school carried on as normal, there were substitutes put in for them and that was that. Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye Moody were sent to find Siria before Voldemort did or at least figure out his planes, since it was hard for Severus to get in touch with them. Siria had never been seen by anybody, good or bad. She never sent anybody any message or anything. So, Sirius turned into the black dog and Remus and Moody hid under the invisibility cloak. But one night changed everything.  
Siria was on her own in the woods. She had an empty stomach from not eating from so long, yet she still had the will to carry on. In one area of the woods, she figured she was near people so she started being careful. In the dark of night, she became a person again. Then, she used the stone to create a clone of herself. As soon as clone Siria started walking away, the real Siria turned back into a panther.  
As the three headed towards a clearing in a patch of the woods, Sirius heard voices in the distance. He quickend his pace a little and the others followed. Soon, they were hidden behind a couple of large bushes. They could hear everything the group was saying.  
"I'm sorry Lord Voldemort, but we still haven't seen her or anyone else from the order," a man called Rabastan told Voldemort himself.  
"I don't care. Keep searching for her or else I we won't eat till we do," Voldemort shouted to all of them.  
"Look what I found in the forest Lord Voldemort," Lucius Malfoy said as he spotted Remus. The cloak had fallen off of him, and he never noticed. He was about to make a run for it when a spell was put on him, Moody, and the dog.  
"It's Sirius Black! The dog is Sirius Black!" Peter Pettigrew shouted and ran about as Voldemort cast a spell on him to turn him back human. Soon they were all placed in a large cage, with their wands far away from them.  
"Thanks a lot Peter! Some friend you are!" Sirius yelled through the bars. Then he threw himself against the other side.  
"Well, at least they haven't gotten Siria yet," Remus said with a sigh of relief as he sat in a corner. Moody just stayed to himself.  
"Look what else I found!" Lucius said as he shoved Siria out of the forest.  
"Ok, now you can be upset Sirius," Remus yelled as he tried to shove himself out of the cage.  
"Yes, good! Now let's have that stone, Siria Black!" Voldemort shouted as moved quickly toward her.  
"You know perfectly well I can't take it off," she spat back at Voldemort.  
"She's braver than I thought," Sirius said to himself.  
"Fine, we'll just have to take it off the hard way," Voldemort snickered. Lucious laid her down and used a spell to keep her there. Then Voldemort brandished a sword out of his cape. Remus and Sirius went silent as he neared her. Right before the sword was an inch from her throat, he stopped. "I can't shed her blood myself, or it will make this plan useless. Severus, you do the honors." Severus went as pale as a ghost but nodded his head. As he towered over her, for some odd reason, it just didn't seem like Siria. He lifted the sword above his head and he let it come down on her neck. Her head rolled over and the Stone was removed from her body. Severus threw the sword down and walked away. Remus became choked with tears. Sirius stood silently as tears trickled down his cheek. Severus walked deep into the woods so no one was near him. Then he let all of his sorrow out. He heard a slight russle in the leaves, and saw to bright green eyes staring at him. Severus moved closer and saw that it was a black panther, except it was not trying to chase him or anything. He watched it for a second, then turned and headed back.  
It was late, and almost everyone was asleep. Voldemort had given Bellatrix the stone, and she wore it proudly. Severus quietly made his way to where Sirius and Remus were held prisoner.  
"How could you do that to her?!?!?!" Remus yelled at Severus.  
"Shut up! I had to, or blow my cover," Severus whispered.  
"Remus chill, he had no choice," Sirius said with his back turned. Severus nodded and walked off. Remus laid down to try and fall asleep, but it was not happening for him. Suddenly, a black panther appeared next to him outside the cage. In it's mouth were three wands, which it placed inside the cage. Then, it talked.  
"Hide these so Voldemort doesn't see them. Then, I'll come either tomorrow or the next night to release you guys," the panther explained.  
"Ok, but who are you?" Remus asked, unsure if he was still completely sane.  
"Don't worry about that just now, you'll find out soon," then the panther scampered off. Remus just sat there for a minuet, then hid the wands.  
The next day, no one spoke a word in the cage. Remus still wasn't sure if what happend the previous night was a dream, but he did have the wands in his robe. Sirius never said anything he was to busy staring in the opposite direction with his back turned to everybody. The day passed rather slowly, since nothing could seem to cheer them up. That night Remus stayed awake again. The panther returned. He saw it unlock the cage and then it took off again. Remus shook Sirius and Moody and got them to wake up. After showing them they were free, they silently took off.  
When Voldemort arose, he never noticed the prisoners being gone. He was too determined to use the stone. Bellatrix came forward, strutting it around like it was an honor to wear it. After Voldemort told her how to use it and what he wanted it to be used for, she started trying it out. Everytime she tried to cast a spell with it, a light would come out, but nothing else would happen. Voldemort was furious. He didn't understand why the stone wouldn't work. It was even on pure Black blood. Severus watched, horrified that he had commit a horrid crime for no reason at all. Then a sudden movement caught his eye in the woods. He wasn't able to follow it, since it was too fast, so he ignored it. 


	8. Ch 8

Ok, I needed to let you folks know that I DON'T own Harry Potter, and if I did Sirius wouldn't be dead and there would be a character named Siria. I would also be rich enough to publish all my works that I post on here! On with the words!!!!  
Ch.8  
In the meantime, Dumbledore was shocked when Sirius, Remus and Moody returned with the horrible news. He explained to them that he told her to stay but she just didn't stay. Remus, not long after arriving, immediately went on his own to Siria's room. After morning for what seemed like many days, he finally came out of the room, but didn't say a word to anyone but that he wanted to be left alone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also hurt by the news. Most of the students were getting aggravated that they kept losing their good defense against the dark arts teachers. Finally, Remus went to talk to Dumbledore.  
"Listen, I'm ready to try again. We need to go back and get that stone from him before he can use it,' Remus explained.  
"Yes, I agree. But who are you taking with you?" Dumbledore asked in return.  
"Well, let's see... Sirius, Moody, perhaps Tonks..."  
"And me!" a voice echoed behind them. Remus turned around and a girl in a black cloak walked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Don't worry about it I'll explain later," she told him. The girl standing there was no other than the real Siria Black in the flesh.  
"But...but...but...I watched Severus slice your head off!" Remus said in shock. Dumbledore was rather amused.  
"It appears Siria rather proved she was capable of more than what we thought," Dumbledore stated. Siria smiled at this.  
"Uh-huh! Guess what? Voldemort doesn't have the stone either! It's right here around my neck where it will always be! Oh, and I have a plan too!" she said.  
"Should we inform Severus about this?" Remus said.  
"No! No word to anyone near Voldemort. There was this legend that there would be a ghost of whoever wore the stone. So, I think I should dress like a ghost, then pretend that I've come back to haunt them forever. That will make them pretty vulnerable if they are too worried about me. So, then you guys come and kick their butts and we win!" By now Sirius was in.  
"Wow! The ghost of my sister has the brain of Napoleon! What else could happen now?" Sirius asked with a crazed expression.  
"You ditz, Sirius! I AM Siria! Severus killed a copy of me! Now, let's go execute the plan!" Siria said as each of them went their own way. Siria started getting her disguise on, for they would have to start soon. Remus and Sirius practiced some of their spells. Dumbledore started sending letters to get others ready for the attack. So, the second stage of the war began. 


	9. Ch 9

Sorry it's been awhile...but I'm back! Evil viruses....well on I continue...  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or a Sorcerer's Stone, a Chamber of Secrets (except my room), a prisoner of Azkaban, a goblet of fire, or an order of a phoenix....but I have the books!!!!  
  
The night of the attack came quickly. A spell was cased that night on Siria to make her able to go through objects and to levitate. Then they went to their positions. The group hid inside the forest, surrounding the Death Eaters, as Siria burst into their camp.  
"You stole my precious Black Stone! Return it now, for it is of no use to you!" she boomed.  
"It's the ghost! It's the ghost! It's come to kill us all! See! I told you it would!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked as he ran about the place trying to hide.  
"SILENCE!!!" Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the woods, followed by quietness. "What do you mean it's of no use to me? I have Bellatrix to use it. Anyways, all of these pure bloods should be able to use it."  
"Well, you see, I lied. Something I'm sure you do quiet often. Anyways, only me and Sirius can use the stone, and, well, we're both dead! The stone is worthless. Oh, poor Tom Riddle can't use the stone!" Siria snickered.  
"Dead or alive, you WILL treat me with respect and refer to me as Lord Voldemort!" he yelled. Over to the side, Severus' face was getting paler and paler.  
"Fine," Siria started, "then you shall all die!" Some of the weaker Death Eaters panicked, including Peter, and made a lot of chaos. Then, the group successfully surrounded the Death Eaters and began to attack. Siria floated above the turmoil.  
Severus was trying to dodge fly away spells. He turned around for a second and a flash almost hit him, but a hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Severus turned back around to see Sirius. "Well, you owe me one now!" Sirius snickered.  
"Fine! Keep the Stone! See if you can get it to work. I doubt it!" Siria said as she started to fly off. The attacking group fled with her. But, Lucious Malfoy followed Siria, and noticed that part of her disguise had fallen off. Then he sent a stunning spell at her, and hit her on the side. She fell, unconscious, and Remus raced to catch her. Lucious ran back to Voldemort.  
"Lord Voldemort! Siria and Sirius Black are both still alive! Sirius was spotted in the commotion and the ghost was the real Siria! It was a trick!" Lucious informed him.  
"Don't worry about it. We're going to lay low. I've got a plan but it will take some time..." Voldemort told him. "In the mean time, all of you need to return to where you came from so you don't look suspicious." Severus listened in from behind a tree. He still couldn't believe Siria was still alive after he had chopped of her head.  
  
Ok, I did the typing and writing, now you do the reviewing without flames!!! Thank oooo! 


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10

Soon Voldemort sent the Death Eaters away to come back later. He had noticed earlier the way Severus reacted to being told to cut off Siria's head and when she came back. Now it was time to use Lucius to find out what the connection was between them.

Back at Hogwarts, spring was returning to the grounds. Most of the students spent their time after class outdoors. Siria was busy trying to explain to Severus about what had happend. After awhile it was all clear to him. Professor Dumbledore had decided it was best for Remus and Sirius to remain near or on the grounds. Usually Sirus pretended to be either Siria's or Remus' dog. Most of the students were too worried about future tests and exams to even think about the deal with Voldemort. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were worried about it. Along with Draco Malfoy.

One morning an owl came to Draco with a letter from his father, Lucius. It told Draco to keep an eye on Prof. Snape and Prof. Black, and to inform him whenever he found something out. So, of course, he got Crabbe and Goyle to help what little they could. Unfortunately, he ran into them together and overheard a bit of their conversation.

"Severus, they'd find out and it would put you in grave danger!" Siria said.

"I don't care. We've been together for so long. Voldemort always ruins our plans. If he hadn't taken over 16 years ago, we'd be married," Severus responded. After hearing all this, Draco ran off to write a letter to his father.

A few days later, Siria was sitting outside. Soon, she got up and was about to go inside, until she nearly ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius. What are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're a manslave for Voldemort."

"Yes, well, I'd listen if I were you. I know you and Severus are together. I could accedentally let slip to Voldemort, but I think I might be nice...Leave him, and I won't tell a soul. Stay with him, and he dies."

"You're cruel!"

"Oh thanks. Anyways, all's fair in love and war...and I'd say it counts as both."

"So I take it I'm not allowed to see anyone?"

"Just not Severus. You could stay with me and that would keep my lips completely shut."

"And your wife?"

"Getting closer and closer to a divorce."

"Uh-huh. So basically leave Severus for you and nobody dies."

"You could say that."

"I'll think about it."

"You better. I'll be expecting word from you soon." Lucius said as he turned to walk off. Siria stood there and shuddered for a second, then returned to the castle. At first she was going to go to Severus' office, but then she decided it would be best to go to her own. She just sat there thinking about what she ought to do, when a knock came to her door.

"Siria? Can I come in?"

"Sure. Severus."

"What's wrong? You seem troubled by something. Tell me," Severus said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..."the tears started stinging her eyes. Severus started getting worried.

"Don't worry. Just tell me. I'll understand." he comforted.

"Lucius knows about you and me. He said that if we stayed together he'd inform Voldemort!" she told him. Severus embraced her.

"We've stayed together through difficult times before...we can do it again."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to be separated again. That the first time would be the last."

"We just have to wait until the war is over. It's not like you have to be with someone else, is it?"

"Lucius said I had better be with him or else he still might tell."

"If that's the case, I'd rather die than see you with him!"

"But then I'd have to kill myself too. I'm not particularly fond of Romeo and Juliet you know."

"Yes I know. I don't know. See if he'll let you go without him. If not, say you're with him, but stay as distant as possible," Severus told her. Siria looked out the window. The moon was full.

"Umm...Severus...Did you give Remus his potion?"

"No...Why?" he asked as he looked out the window. "Oh no. We'd better go to Remus' room to see if he's transformed." So they walked off to his room.


	11. Ch 11

Ch. 11

Severus and Siria neared the room. All was silent in the darkness. As they stood in front of the door, Severus got in front of Siria and knocked on the door. No one answered. So they stepped inside.

As they peered around the shadowed room, they noticed a large figure lying on the bed. It was the werewolf. Severus stayed in front of Siria as he tried to think of what to do. He stepped back, only to squeak a loose board. Both Siria and Severus' eyes looked up to see two more eyes staring back. The two continued to back up as the werewolf neared them slowly. It looked at Severus and Siria, then grabbed Severus and threw him aside. Siria kinda squeaked as she watched Severus fly across the room. The wolf looked at Siria and saw her necklace. Then it howled, grabbed Siria, and ran off.

Severus jumped to his feet, started to chase him, then realized that he wouldn't be able to stop him as a human being. He glanced around the room for something. Then he spotted a dog sleeping near the bed. Severus walked over to the dog and kicked it on its side. The dog jumped up, looked at Severus, looked at the bed, paused for a moment, then ran out the door. Severus then transfigured himself into a cobra and followed.

Down in the Forbidden Forest, the werewolf continued to carry Siria away. Siria was beginning to worry. She looked at the werewolf's neck and noticed a collar around it. She wondered what it was as she realized that she was in the Shrieking Shack. The werewolf sat her down gently on the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed. Siria glanced out of a crack in a window and noticed the sun was coming up. She also noticed the many largescratches she obtained from the journey there. But then, as a beam of light hit the werewolf, Siria noticed that he didn't transform back. She moved closer toward the werewolf, which just stared back at her, and examined the collar. Realizing what she had to do, Siria used the Black Stone to try and remove it. After using all her energy to remove the collar, she collapsed.

The werewolf slowly started to transfigure back into Remus Lupin. He looked at himself, then looked down to see an unconsious Siria on the floor. Suddenly, he had the horrific idea that he bit her. Then a dog with a cobra on its back rushed into the room. The two transfigured back into their human forms, with Sirius collapsing under Severus' weight. Sirius looked at his sister, then at Remus, also having the same idea. Severus glanced at both of them, then kneeled down next to Siria. He looked at the scratches, but couldn't find any teeth marks on her. Remus took a sigh of releif as he heard Severus' confirmation that he didn't bite her. Then they continued to carry her up to the school to let her rest.


End file.
